


Dollhouse ABC's

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Actives, Gen, Meta, Poetry, imprints, will eventually become a series of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Twenty-six things the Dollhouse is, from A to Z.





	1. Chapter 1

A is for Attic  
A giant mental suck  
B is for Ballard  
A type of male duck

C is for Creamer  
They'll turn your brain to snow  
D is for Daenerys  
A different TV show

E is for Echo  
Lets on more than she knows  
F is for Fury  
As Adelles anger grows

G is for Ghost  
Something you can't fight  
H is for Handler  
Working every night

I is for Imprint  
To change your state of mind  
J is for Justice  
That’s in a moral bind

K is for Karma  
Which gets you in the end  
L is for Langdon  
Who thinks you're his friend

M is for Massage  
It's really quite a lark  
N is for Nothing  
Where it's very dark

O is for Order  
Being put to the test  
P is for Perfect  
I try to be my best

Q is for Quitting  
Which you try to avoid  
R is for Reavers  
Who are Butchers (on steroids)

S is Sierra  
She's evolving (fit to kill)  
T is for Topher  
He's gonna save them all

U is for Umbrage  
A kind of pink, sick toad  
V is for Violent  
Against the Active code

W is for Wasted  
Hours spent to perm  
X is for Xylem  
Named after a fern

Y is for Yellow  
Happy sunshine, nice and warm  
Z is for Zealot  
He’ll dig right through the floor


	2. A is for Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelle does not like the Attic.

Adelle makes a point of never revisiting the Attic.

Her first walk-through, when she had first taken over operations at the LA Dollhouse, was more than enough for a lifetime.

Her avoidance means little. It sits like a lodestone above the House. Above her. Like a sword of Damocles. Rosum can do far more then have her killed, should her performance disappoint.

It's not worse than what she's doing herself, not really. But she makes sure her Dolls don't remember. Five years, passing like the blink of an eye. The technician's say those in the Attic don't either. She isn't sure she believes them. And even if they are right, is an eternity of nothingness any better?


End file.
